


Thanks... Dad

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baking, Fathers Day, Fluff, Gen, Henry Calls Hook Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: When Hook awoke that morning, he hadn't expected to find Henry baking, nor did he expect to gain a new title.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills
Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111565
Kudos: 12
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Thanks... Dad

Hook smiled as he looked over at the young boy he had begun to view as his own son. Henry had been up long before him and from the looks of the kitchen, he had been there for quite a while. It was surprising but it was also kind of sweet to watch the way Henry went around the kitchen baking cookies with a passion that Hook didn’t know he had in him. 

He watched as Henry pulled out the tray of freshly baked cookies and placed them upon the cooling rack. The youngster was working with such purpose that Hook was in awe of him. He wasn’t sure why Henry had decided to bake cookies but the scene was so domestic that it lit something inside of Hook. It made a warmth flood through him that he didn’t expect. 

“You can’t be in here!” Henry’s voice suddenly pulled his attention back from that warm feeling as the youngster laid his eyes on him and instantly made to cover the biscuits that had already cooled. It wasn’t that he hadn’t expected Henry to speak, it was the worried tone that pulled Hook’s attention. He loved Henry like his own flesh and blood, and he didn’t want the young man to think that it wasn’t the case. He didn’t want Henry to suspect that he was in trouble for doing something as simple as baking cookies. 

“You’re not in trouble, lad,” Hook chuckled as he walked further into the kitchen. Henry was shaking his head though, and then Hook saw why. 

The sight that he saw caused his heart to soar. He knew there was a modern holiday known as Father’s Day today, but he never thought that it applied to him. He may see the young boy as his child but that didn’t mean that he thought the feeling was reciprocated. But there it was, right in front of him, the proof that he had made enough of an impact in Henry’s life that he was viewed as a father figure. 

The biscuits that had cooled were already iced. On top of them all was written the words ‘Happy Fathers Day’ and was then followed by the names Killian, Grandpa, Neal. Each name was written on a single biscuit. It was what made Hook feel elated. 

“You weren’t meant to see, it was supposed to be a surprise.” Henry sounded stressed but once he realised that Hook had already seen what was written on the biscuits and wasn’t annoyed, he had stood up straight and focused his stare at the former Pirate. It was as if the youngster was confused by the lack of reaction from Hook, however, he couldn’t know what was going on inside the elder man's head. He couldn’t know that the lack of reaction was because Hook was trying to process the fact that he meant too much to Henry. “You don’t have to accept it, I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologise, Lad. It’s an honor.” Just as he finished the sentence, he was met with the crashing weight of Henry slamming into his torso to give him a hug. It was an action that was rarely ever directed at Hook but after a moment of shock, he lifted his hand up to rest against the back of Henry’s head whilst he returned the hug. 

“Thanks… Dad.” 

  
  



End file.
